Already Over
by AmyxSabaku
Summary: Song-fic for the Zutara pairing. How can you handle loving something you can't have. And you know it's bad for you? M-rated but tried to keep it light.


**Yes this is another song-fic.**

**I am just that amazing, ain't I?**

**-cricket-**

**Anyway enjoy and don't flame me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, characters or Already Over by Red. They belong to their respective owners. I am just a fan and like the support them through Fanfiction.**

* * *

**You never go**

**Your always here (suffocating me)**

**Under my skin**

**I cannot run away**

**Fading slowly**

Curse the Avatar and his peasant companions, having managed to slip from Zuko's grasp again. Each time the Avatar bested him in a fight, he felt a little bit of his pride be injured too.

The Avatar was his chance to have his honour restored, to be restored to his place for the Fire Nation throne.

With a huff, a cloud of smoke escaped through the Firebender's nostrils and into the air. Although his mind wasn't fixated on the Avatar or his stupid friend with the boomerang.

It was the Water Witch.

Everytime they clashed, he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head. Her smooth mocha skin, the way her dark hair had those lushious curls as they rolled down her back. And those blue eyes, the way they sparked and fired up whenever she saw him. The fire of defiance.

Fire he craved and desired.

She managed to get under his skin and become the bane of his existence. He could not run away, for the Avatar was his ticket back home. So she would be there always, always taunting him with her supple curves and harsh tongue.

Shaking his head slightly as he reached his quarters. As he layed upon his bed, he tried to make her fade away to the back of his mind.

"This is getting ridiculous."

**I'd give it all to you**

**Letting go of me**

**Reaching as I fall**

**I know it's already over now**

**Nothing left to lose**

**Loving you again**

**I know it's already over, already over now**

Tree bark was scraping harshly against her skin, managing to go through her Water Tribe clothes. Glaring upon the face she didn't want to see for a while.

Prince Zuko.

He managed to get some pirates to help him out. Pirates. Katara's glare was like ice at him, even if he didn't seem fazed by it at all but rather amused. Her eyes watching him advance over before going behind the tree. She hated it when she couldn't see the enemy, until she felt something stroke her neck. Noting it was his warm fingers and her mother's necklace!

How did he get that?!

His hot breath against her neck made her eyes shut, trying to fight off the rising blush on her cheeks. Unknown to everyone, she actually found him attractive. He was handsome, and the scar upon his eye made him more mysterious. But if Sokka found out, he would probably think she had gone insane.

"You could join me you know?" He whispered softly, lips pressed against the soft shell of her ear. She couldn't see but his molten gold eyes had noticed the faint blush upon her dark cheeks. A wicked smirk appeared on his face, hands reaching out and ghosting over her curves. A first time in a while he managed to actually get to touch her.

An intake of breath from her almost made him chuckle. Almost.

It was his payback for her never leaving his mind, his training was lacking slightly because of her. He wanted to own her, possess her so nobody could have her except him. He suspected that his Uncle knew of his new obsession with the Waterbender.

**My best defence, running from you**

**I can't resist, take all you want from me**

**Breaking slowly**

She managed to escape from Zuko's ship, running as fast as her feet could carry her. Managing to dodge trees just in time. Branches scraped against her skin, twigs and branches were broken. She needed to get to safety, where Aang and Sokka should still be staying.

A body colliding into her own make her cry out at the sudden pain as she slammed onto the floor.

The person who tackled her down turned her over so she could see her captor. Zuko. Dammit she had been so close to escaping! "You can never run from me my little Waterbender." He said eyes filled with fire as he gazed at her cooly. "No matter where in the world you go. I'll find you."

Katara upon those words began to thrash around underneath him, trying to make her escape once again. But it was futile, he was too strong, plus he had her limbs fully secured. Clenching her eyes shut, she felt him nuzzle her neck with his nose, shivering at the feeling of his tongue tasting her.

What was going to happen to her? Was she going to lose her maidenhood?

The shifting and removal of clothing confirmed her suspicions, even if she had feelings for the Firebender she didn't want him to be her first. Or did she? She couldn't resist him, didn't think she could ever. 'Sokka..Aang. Forgive me.' She thought as she submitted to him.

Them getting lost in the pleasure, although Zuko never noticed that tears had rolled down her cheeks.

**You're all I'm reaching for**

**It's already over**

**All I'm reaching for!**

**It's already over now**

Zuko had joined the Gaang, even if Katara had to pretend she hated his guts. She did hate him, for all the betrayal and lies he did.

He tried to get her alone, to try and make things right with her. But she always ran away. She was all he was reaching for, he wanted her. Not to own her anymore, but to love her and cherish her. It served him right if she never wanted to love him or even talk to him again!

Although it seemed it was already over, what they had between them.

Alone in his room at Ember Island, nobody could see his tears rolling down his cheeks. Hating himself for what he did and lost. In her room, Katara was staring at the full moon, thinking about her and Zuko's 'relationship'. She loved him, even after everything he did. Tears falled from her closed eyes.

They could never be together, they were exact opposites. And she had other duties, people expected her to be with Aang. But she loved him as a little brother.

**I'd give it all to you**

**I offer up my soul**

**It's already over, already over now!**

Finally they defeated Azula, her chained up to a water grate. Hearing her screams and sobs, the courtyard flashing blue with her flames.

But Katara wasn't focusing on that, it was an injured Zuko she was focused on. Having ran to him and dropped to her knees instantly. Seeing the large burn on his chest, upon instinct she bended the water to heal him. Praying she wasn't too late.

"Ka...tara.." Zuko managed to get out, eyes opening slightly to look at her. Taking note of the tears falling down her cheeks as she worked to save him. "I'll be okay." He said, trying to reassure her, he could feel like water healing him slowly.

It was then that he would offer up his soul to have her by his side. As his Fire Lady. A gasp made him realise that he spoke it out loud for her to hear. "You really mean it?" His dark beauty asked, him nodding in return. "Yes, even for all my misdeeds, I have never stopped thinking about you. You're what I need to live, my sweet drug." With much effort he got up, even if it hurt. To envelope her into a hug, burying his face into her neck. Feeling her small hands reach around him and grab the material of his back.

He wanted her, not to give her to Aang. He may be the world's saviour, but this Waterbender was his.

**Give it all to you**

**Letting go of me**

**Reaching as I fall**

**I know it's already over now**

**Nothing left to lose**

**Loving you again**

Aang had defeated his father and made sure that he could never bend again. A feat everyone was shocked by. He was told about Katara's decision of whom she loved. He was heartbroken, but gave the couple his blessing. Even getting a shock when Toph announced her feelings for him and kissing him. Nobody expected that.

Now it was Zuko's coronation, and all the three Nations were there. Earth, Water and Fire. With the Air Nomads watching from the Spirit world, today was the start of a new era. Where they would begin to heal the wounds left by Ozai's rule.

His bride Katara looked beautiful in Fire Nation colors, even if he spotted a hint of blue in the design. Smiling softly he took his Fire Lady's hand, allowing the crowd to watch and cheer at their union.

Fire burns, but Water cools and heals.

Together they will rule the new Era with their friends by their side.

**I know it's already over now!**

**It's already over now!**

**I know it's already over, already over.**

* * *

**I know I was actually going to go for a sad ending, but I couldn't force myself to do it. **

**-Sob- I am such a terrible Author.**

**Well anyway I hoped you liked it, I tried my hardest to make it.**

**Nice criticism and reviews are appreciated, I am sensitive ;-;**

**Bye-bye~!**


End file.
